


A Hard Sell

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill worries that Laura can talk him into anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Sell

Title: A Hard Sell  
Rating: M  
Word Count: ~600  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Bill worries that Laura can talk him into anything...

  


He found her at her desk.  She looked up, squinting like she was unsure he was there.

“Commander Adama, I wasn’t aware we had an appointment.”  

He wasn’t in the mood to bother with her niceties.  He slammed a folder down on her desk.  “What is the meaning of this?!”

Laura picked up the folder, opening it to the offending document, reading it for a moment. “What am I looking at?”

She looked confused. Bill pointed to the item in question.  It referred to her tylium rationing plan.  “How could you?”

“The tylium ship is a civilian ship.  I’m in charge of civilian matters.  I’m sorry, but I don’t see what the problem is.”

“The _problem_ is that we need to use more fuel if we’re going to survive.”

“It would be less of a _problem_ if you didn’t use nearly half of it in the search for your downed pilot.” She paused for a moment, sighed, and continued, “Look, until your crew finds another source of tylium, we have to ration what we have.”

Bill looked at her.  How did she always do that?  She could probably talk him into anything, and that was dangerous.  He muttered a “frak” without realizing it.

“Excuse me?”

“You think you can talk me into anything, don’t you?”

“That is part of my job, _sir_.”

“Well, you can’t.”

“No?”

“No.”

He could see he was in trouble.  He wasn’t sure how, but the woman was clearly thinking, and that was dangerous.  Then he watched as she dropped her pen.

“Commander Adama, I seem to have dropped something, would you pick it up for me?”

Bill knew it was a trick, but he couldn’t stop himself from standing up and walking to her side of the desk to pick up the pen, then handing it to her.  

“Thank you, Commander.  Now why did you do that?”

  
“Because you asked me to?”

“And why does that matter?”

Aside from the fact that she was his commanding officer, it shouldn’t.  He had no idea how to answer that. “I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

They were so close.  He could smell the sweetness of her breath. Feel it too.  He was glad he brushed his teeth so many times that morning. He thought of her breath, then her mouth. Her lips.  And then he kissed her.  Hard.  She wrapped her arms around him and rose from her chair, sitting on the desk.  He stood between her legs.  He thought she muttered a “that’s what I thought,” but he couldn’t be sure.  It didn’t matter.

He laid her down on the desk, and climbed on top of her.  Unbuttoning her blouse and unzipping her skirt.  “It’s a sturdy desk.”

“For now.”

Even open and bare on her desk, the woman was in control.  Bill pulled his pants down and positioned himself.  Thrusting into her. Hard.  

“Oh gods,” she screamed.  Then she woke up.  At her desk.  Another chamalla dream.

Billy was at her side in a few minutes.  “Madame President, you screamed.  Are you okay?”

Laura could feel she was flushed--between the heat of the dream and the effects of the chamalla it was little wonder why.  “I’m fine, Billy.” She tried to smile.  “Just another dream.”

“Was it bad?”

Laura shook her head.  “Pretty good, actually.”

Billy started to walk away, but he turned back.  “By the way, Commander Adama scheduled an appointment.  He’ll be here in 20 minutes.”

Laura smiled.  “Thank you, Billy.”

The young man left, and Laura thought about how it could be truly possible for her talk Adama into anything.

  
  



End file.
